I was wrong
by Pinapple-berry
Summary: A world where Voldemort didn't exist, but Tom Riddle was a mere ministry worker and Harry Potter had two loving living parents who adored him. Ginny Weasley to him was just the girl down the road, the younger sister of his best friend, but what if that suddenly changed. How would the idiot arrogant Gryffindor find a way to first become friends with Ginny Weasley to get to know her
1. Chapter 1

Another Harry and Ginny story I know, anyways it has been quite a while since I last wrote, so I've improved on the writing skills a decent amount. Still don't get your hopes up this story's still gonna suck.

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER

There now that, that is out of away let's begin

H+G

 _Summery: In a world where Voldemort was just a nonexistent word and Tom Marvolo Riddle was a kind, loving man, like his fellow ministry workers. Still like in your world arrogant, big-headed J_ _ames Potter fell in love Lily Evans, when he was decided to grow up. Severus Snape resides, as the deputy to the head Auror, who grew out of his silly rivalry with the head of magical law enforcement James Potter. Harry James Potter the son of James Potter and Lily Evans Potter the potions professor and head of Slytherin house. The world in which Harry Potter falls in love with his own redhead Ginny Weasley._

 **H+G**

 _ **Ginny Weasley**_

The sun reflected on the water revealing the sunset to be filled with many blues, oranges, reds, purples, and yellows. My paintbrush rubbed against the white tapestry, as I counted the amount of times I changed the colors. "You know you really should tell someone where you are before you run off to a certain hiding place", I smiled as I heard the familiar voice of my one and only neighbor Lily or Mrs. Potter.

I let out a weak laugh, "To escape that son of yours I'll need to keep changing my hiding places every few hours", I could hear the muffled laugh of Mrs. Potter, as I spoke.

"Don't we all", Lily Potter said, as the two of us walked back to the houses. Maybe I should elaborate on why and who exactly Lily Potter nee Evans is. My family the Weasleys (Proudly known as the biggest blood traitors of course next to the Potters) live in a home in which many of us call The Burrow, yes all nine of us, but now only on holidays.

Bill my eldest brother is an important curse breaker in Gringotts, who as of the moment is dating _Phlegm or Fleur Delacour_ if your feeling nice.

Charlie my second eldest brother lives in Romania and works in a dragon reserve.

Percy my third brother works for the ministry and seems to think it's the most interesting since Gwenog Jones broke the Holyhead Harpie record for most goals scored on an unconfounded goalie.

Then I have my idiot twin brothers Fred and George recent graduates of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry have opened a joke shop and seem to already be the most successful in this family.

Finally we arrive at the biggest prat history has ever known-Ronald Weasley. This git right here is only one year older than me, but apparently in his eyes I'm Frankie the first year.

Unfortunately for me next to the Burrow right down the gravel road resides Potter Manor. Though the manor itself is not what just makes my life unbearable, but the certain black haired green eyed wizard that occupies the space. Harry James Potter or as I enjoy calling him the biggest git to ever live and breathe. That thing is the only reason I resent Lily, now her husband I have many reasons to resent not only for fathering this git, but also being the inspiration to my brother Ron's best friend and my constant aggravation. _Harry James Potter_ is an arrogant prat who I have disliked my whole life since the moment I met him. Ok, so I guess we semi got along when we were younger and he taught me how to ride a broomstick, But that was 8 year old Harry Potter and 7 year old Ginny Weasley. Now we arrive at newly 16 year old Harry Potter who could get every girl in Hogwarts to melt at just the sight of him and a 15 year old Ginny Weasley who could care less about Hogwarts new Hotty with a body.

"Sometimes I hope you realize you can't hide from every family function in these woods", Lily shook her head, "They could be dangerous", I laughed at the thought of the friendly woods which have served as hosts for many childhood memories.

"Sure, when that happens I'll let Slytherin win the house cup", I let out a response.

"We'll have you this year, I swear".

"With Malfoy as seeker your more likely going to be too busy keeping him from throwing any more of those Slytherin Orgies I tend to always hear about".

"Ugh, I would have liked if that information stayed quiet", Malfoy's Hogwarts orgies were a constant joke in the Gryffindor house, even though I knew quite of people who had shagged the blond git.

"Just like the information of all the girls your son has shagged", I let out a good laugh as Lily Potter looked directly in my eyes.

"Oh god, that is some of the information that I would like to be lacking in".

"That git somehow still remains to be the most obvious person I know".

"Hey that is my son your talking about, don't forget Ginny I certainly know about all of your Hogwarts exploits as well", I could feel a slight Weasley blush coming on as I turned away to look at the large backyard of Potter Manor.

"Oh Ginny I believe you've been infested by wrackspurts while you went on your adventure", I grinned as the voice of Luna Lovegood rose above the rest.

"Oh yes Luna-major-I mean-major-infestation", I could see the small smile showing on the blondes face, as I was so rudely pushed to the ground from a mysterious force.

"Why George-GEORGE-I does believe that our invisibility potion is working wonders", Fred one half of the newly infamous joke store Weasley Wizards Wheezes bellowed from in front of me.

All of a sudden from somewhere to my left-wait-no to my right came the other half of Fred, "I do believe you are correct my dear brother Fred", I whipped my head around trying to find the source of the voice.

"Oh, don't worry Gin Gin George will only be invisible for about 2 more minutes", I sniggered as I kept walking towards the patio seating slightly putting my hands in front of me just in case I ran into Mr. invisible.

"Ginny where have you been", Then I saw one of my best friends bushy-haired Hermione Granger rocking ripped mom jeans with a sweater and a killer choker. Hmm I should make a note to ask her where she got that choker later tonight.

"Hermione oh my god when did you get here I wouldn't have been hiding out if I knew you were here", Hermione pulled me into her usual mom friend hugs and I pleasantly fell into it.

"I got here about forty-five minutes ago", I nodded in realization that of course Hermione would be at Potter Manor she was best friends with the resident git here, "anyways I believe your mum's looking for you", suddenly tensed up remembering I was supposed to help make food for the Potter's birthday party, and I had gotten quite carried away with the painting set Luna said I could borrow for the week.

"Bloody hell, Hermione I'm gonna be murdered", I muttered.

"Well you might just make it after I tell you something that may to be your liking", The bookworm said with such a gossipy frilly voice I almost thought I was having a conversation with Lavender Brown.

"Oh and what might hold my attention long enough before my mother murders me and turns me into one of the grim old places house elves decoration", after my last line I knew I had annoyed Hermione because she sniggered a little.

"Ugh between both you and _Harry_ I just can't seem to have an optimist as a friend", I laughed a little at her comparison. She is right Harry is a horrible pessimist, I guess i may be one too, maybe.

"Don't compare me to that", Hermione giggled as she grabbed another chip from the bag on the table.

"Well as I was going to say before you went on your normal daily _Harry James Potter_ rant I was going to mention Dean Thomas is here", as the bushy-haired girl let this little slip of information slip I turned slightly pink. Curse the Weasley blush for not letting me keep any feelings in.

"Well...um...ugh...where is he", Hermione let out a soft laugh at my expense.

"Ginny you really go see your mother or she simply will kill you", Hermione said flatly. I wanted to curse the witch for sending me inside the house before giving more information. I began to head inside of the Potter house from the backyard leaving the festivities behind. To see the other side of the patio my favorite group of people.

I saw some familiar faces like Lavender Brown who simply waved in my direction, but I sadly did notice that she was sitting on Ron's lap. I suddenly realized why Hermione had been so far away from the other festivities, at first I just thought she was chilling near the fire pit because the sun was almost completely down and it was cold. Then I made the realization that Hermione must have left the small group near the coaches because of this small act Lavender and Ron were performing.

Next to Lavender Brown and Ron sat Padma Patil who looked like she was having a heated discussion with Terry Boot, who in my opinion looked like they were about to start punching each other or they were gonna get into a heated snog. On the other side of those two sat Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnigan.

I looked down at my outfit and realized I was wearing a crop top with paint stains and a pair of jean shorts that looked like they must have been twenty years old. My face heated up as I tried to escape without being noticed.

Nevertheless, the one person who could have made my situation worse just had to bring attention to the whole corner of the patio.

"Hey Weasley nice of you to finally join us", I didn't even have to turn around to know whose voice that belonged to. I simply raised my right hand and sent a crude message to the git. "Awe come on Weasley that's no way to treat the birthday boy", I raised my left hand joining my right hand on the crude gesture to a certain Potter.

I carried on my way to the Potter kitchen where I found a whole clan of a red-haired woman, first I noticed Lily Potter who currently had added an apron onto her outfit and looked pleased to know I had finally arrived. She was pouring a glass of some type of wizard french wine that I'm sure Mrs. Declour had brought from France.

A few feet away from Lily Potter sat elderly Euphemia Potter who at age 86 still had a slight red tinge in her hair, but for the most part, had grey hair rest on her head. She was a kind loving woman who looked strict and affirming at first but she was almost like another grandmother for the Weasleys.

On the other side of dear old Euphemia Potter sat my loving mother who had yet to turn around and notice her only daughter had entered the room. Then her head whipped around to see the disgruntled child standing in the kitchen doorway, "GINNY, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN. THREE HOURS. THREE HOURS I HAVE WONDERED WHERE ON EARTH YOU HAVE ESCAPED TOO", The shouts of Molly Weasley had more than likely had enveloped the outside patio and sitting room, as I saw many other family members and friends try to see what had caused such a loud voice. "WHY I SIMPLY HAD TO ASK LILY WHERE YOU WERE, BUT SHE DIDN'T KNOW WHERE YOU WERE EITHER, SO SHE GUESSED YOU HAD RAN AWAY TO A HIDING PLACE," my mother's voice grew softer," honestly dear you could have just told me that you were going to the pond to try out Luna's painting set, I would have let you go to the pond right after you helped to make the food, but no you went and escaped", My mother looked bothered and let out a rather large breathe and continued to cook.

I suddenly found my Gryffindor courage wherever it had gone I don't know, "Mum I'm sorry", my mother eyed me and then let her strict face blend into a new face which was one I would rather face then the other.

"Its ok dear, go upstairs and clean up I brought a clean pair of clothes for u earlier today that you can change into", I trudged up the stairs at the manor. I waved at familiar faces which graced the wall, portraits I had spent hours and hours talking to when growing up.

I walked finally reached the landing of the stairs on the third floor, I went straight then turned left, then right and you found as Lily Potter liked to call it the Ginny spare room. Everytime when Harry, Ron, and I were younger and sleepovers would occur this is where I would sleep because I was a _girl._ I changed from my crop top and jean shorts into a pair of ripped jeans with sweatshirt and a good ol' choker(I mean you truly can't go wrong with a choker) slipped my pair of sandals and headed back down the stairs. Though on my way down I did run into a semi-aggravating face.

"Oh there you are Red your mother was simply distraught I assume you found her", I smiled at nickname dear old James Potter had assigned me since the day I was born

"Oh yes I did, I assume the whole country must have heard her scream, but I see maybe you're getting too old-tsk-tsk-hearing loss", I replied back cheeky.

"Oh I'm only 35, I'm still a very young man", Mr. Potter replied back cheekily.

"That's what they all say," I left a slightly baffled Potter on the stairs and I skipped the rest of the way down. My thoughts took me elsewhere when I waved back down at the portraits on the wall of past Potters. Every single Potter on the wall was either Male with dark black messy hair with glasses or female with red hair not much variety in this family. Suddenly I must not have noticed the wall...or person in front of me. My vision was blocked by whoever was in front of me. I shot up and looked at the dark-skinned and dark-eyed Gryffindor in front of me.

"Oh hey Ginny I didn't mean to walk into you I was just looking for the...ugh...bathroom", Dean Thomas...Dean Bloody Thomas. The one person I did not plan or want to walk into at this party. Now honestly who wants to walk into their crush who thought of u as nothing more than his dorm mates little sister.

"Oh...um...it's right down the hall to the left", he suddenly smiled at me and I just felt my whole heart melt.

"Oh thanks", I watched as he walked away. Ooo he has a nice ass. Ginny what the bloody hell are thinking ugh.

"Weasley just the person I wanted to see", I turned around to see the git of the hour, who of course ran his hand through his hair making it messier, "I totally just saw that", he whispered in my ear. The gift-wrapped his arm around my shoulder though I did attempt to push him off.

"Potter whatever you just saw I'd advise you to keep your loud mouth shut", the idiot almost looked offended.

"Oh Gin-Gin I may just go outside and tell everyone about that little awkward moment I just witnessed," I shoved him playfully and I started laughing.

"Your such a prick".

"Awe you love me".

"Prick".

An unknown voice soon entered the conversation, "Now Weasley is that any way to treat the birthday boy", I turned to the fireplace where I saw Sirius or Padfoot personally I prefer Snuffles.

"Sirius you made him a git", I said to him and Harry pretended to be hurt.

"No I think James made him a git, apple doesn't fall far from the tree", Sirius barked out a laugh, as he spoke out his defense

"I take offense to this conversation", I looked over at Potter who put his hands through his hair once again, typical.

"Still a prick", I sang as I jokingly punched his shoulder.

"Weasley no need to shout your love for me from the rooftops", Harry grinned a stupid grin that in most scenarios would make just about any girl melt at his feet, but not me I have never and never will be attracted to Potter.

"LILY THE LOVEBIRDS ARE FLIRTING AGAIN", Sirius screams and I was about to retaliate and say something back, but I felt nice, so I just hit him on the back of the head.

I could hear Lily screaming from the kitchen, "God those two need just snog already", I could see Lily coming in from the kitchen to see what exactly made "potter and I flirt".

"Lily your son is a prick", Lily laughed at my comment.

"I know he gets it from his father", Lily replied back and I laughed while Harry huffed.

"I found out Weasleys crush", Harry grinned and started to head back to the patio, but I knew what he was up to, so I started to chase after him. Then before we were able to make it outside Fremont Potter pulled Harry aside to probably have a chat I headed outside. After Harry's little chat with his Grandad we headed outside.

"Hey, Weasley what if I told you I could help you get with Dean, and I won't even tell your brother I'm helping you", I looked at the stupid grin on his face. Honestly this wasn't a bad idea it could work. I mean Potter was a git and an idiot, but could honestly help me.

"Sure", Once those words had left my mouth, I didn't realize the whole mess I was about to get myself into

 **H+G**

 **I honestly Love how much this sucks it just makes me happy how bad it is. Hopefully it will get better. I don't even know what I'm writing in all honesty, this will be fun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, its me again back at it again:) Anyways here's the second chapter of this story hope you enjoy! Oh ya p.s I think I'll try to write this story on weekends or whenever I have time**

 **H+G**

 _Harry Potter_

A motherly voice echoed through the halls of lovely house, "Harry you have guests here, go socialize", as my red-headed mother scolded me. I got up and made my way down the portrait filled halls of my house, with a certain ginger lady following me clearly annoyed at me.

"Ok mum".

"Hey Grandpa", I waved at my 88-year-old grandpa, who grinned back at me.

"Oh hello, Harry actually can I speak with you for a moment", I quickly walked towards my Grandad. Honestly what on Earth could he want to talk about, I honestly don't believe I have done anything too bad lately.

"Of course", I turned towards him leaving a certain Weasley to her thoughts.

"Now Harry, I know your only going into your 6th year, but I want you to start thinking about your future", now these were unusual for my Grandad,"Do you still have that dream of becoming an Auror"? Oh, so this is what he wanted to talk to me about. Way back in time from the ages of 8 to 13 my dream was to be wizard hunter and marry a certain red-head that lived down the road.

"Oh course, it's still my dream, but I only got an E on my O.W.L's and you need an O to take advanced potions", last year I had worked very hard to get that E, as I suffer from lacking talents in potions.

"Well, Harry you do know Slughorn accepts students with an E surely you realize that only your mother requires an O and Slughorn requires an E".

"Well, um I didn't realize that", I felt kinda stupid because I forgot there was two potion master's with different requirements for the curriculum.

"Its ok son, it's quite good news you know, keep working hard and I believe you will achieve your goals of being an Auror just like your father", I grinned while he patted me lightly on the shoulder, "Go enjoy your birthday party, I see there's a certain red-headed girl waiting for you", He gave me a slight wink, although my Grandad knew exactly who the Weasley was he constantly made fun of the old crush I had on the girl.

"Oh you know I'm over that stupid crush", I walked away from my laughing Grandad and went to the little witch.

Before I could reach her I thought of an idea that would help put the witch out of my mind in any romantic way possible. I could help her with that crush on Dean Thoman, Merlin's-saggy-cloak how did I not think of that sooner. Then I could help the girl turn that hopeless crush of hers into a boyfriend. "Hey Weasley what if I told you I could help you get with Dean, and I won't even tell your brother i'm helping you", I gave her one of the stupidest grins I could, hopefully she would melt into it and agree.

"Sure", The voice echoed through my head and I knew I could not only help her with the silly crush, but also find a way to distract myself in any romantic thoughts concerning the ginger,"Potter how in Merlin's-beard are you going to help me get Dean Thomas to notice me", a small grin escaped my mouth as the two of us headed outside.

"Well first you need to start talking to him and be more comfortable", the two of-of made a detour to the table filled with food to grab a snack.

"And how on Earth do you expect me to do that", I gave her a wink.

"Well you need to grab his attention first".

"how do you expect me to do that".

"Well first you need some clothes which will draw his attention", her hand collided with my head, as she hit me on the shoulder.

"Prat what's wrong with what I'm wearing now", she looked a little angry with my last comment.

"He's a 16-year-old boy of course he'll be drawn to revealing clothing", I grinned at her I put my body up against the wall.

"Where am I supposed to get these revealing clothes, seeing as Hermione doesn't really go for the _Hi I'm a hoe look_ ", I let out a muffled laugh.

"Well, it seems the girl lounging on your brother and the another snogging Terry Boot seem to love helping lost-fashion cases like you", that comment sure didn't sit well with the red-head, as she hit me even harder on the shoulder this time.

"Prat", I looked back at her.

"Well you love me, and soon Dean Thomas will Love you", this time she simply rolled her eyes. Now let me a little about the occupants of Ottery St. Catchpole, I Harry James Potter the best person ever have lived in Potter manor for his life. My mother Lily Potter nee Evans is a book-loving, caring mother, with a great temper. While my dad James Potter tends to be a prat, as my mother always says, and love to have fun. They're completely in love, in all honesty I wish I had that kind of love instead of the broom cupboards to snog in. Although, I know that my parents didn't always have that kind of relationship, as I am constantly reminded.

As Ginevra headed out to the garden party we chatted with the group. "Hey Harry", I saw the smiling face of Parvati Patil, I waved back.

"Hey, how's your summer been"? She smiled back at me, I always liked Parvati, as a friend, she was always a good person to talk to. We both had snogged back in fourth year at the Yule ball, but decided that we were better as friends, though we kept that to ourselves.

"Pretty good, seems that you and Ginny are closer then I last saw you two", my smiled wavered a bit. That was not what I was expecting at all.

"Ugh-no-me-and Ginny were not- ugh- no", Stupid ginger and her crowding my thoughts. If I could only slam my head against the wall right now.

"If only, seems that you seem to have competition now", I looked over to Dean who was looking at Ginny as if she was a piece of meat. Ugh-gross no don't need to see that. Parvati was the single person besides ya know the Potter family who knew of my crush on the youngest Weasley.

"No- I'm over that", I tried to sound convincing, but I didn't even convince myself.

"Sure, anyways your lucky Ron hasn't noticed that Ginny's being eyed by his roommate", I began to laugh. Ron was obviously too occupied snogging Lavender Brown to notice anything. I swear there could be a tornado and he would be oblivious.

After that conversation the party went swiftly nothing really interesting happened. Hermione stayed away from Ron, obviously she didn't want the image of Ron snogging Lavender Brown, but sadly the rest of us had to. Ginny talked to Dean the rest of the night which was good for our plan, though it didn't make me feel relieved seeing the blooming relationship more like annoyance.

Later when everyone left besides the Weasleys and Potters plus Hermione, like every birthday I've experienced. "Hey Harry, do you know where my puddlemere united jersey is i want to wear it tomorrow", Ron mellowed next to me as chilled in my room.

"I think you left it on the desk", I pointed to the mess of a desk.

"Honestly Harry between you and Ron one of you is going suffocate in your messy rooms", the voice of Hermione echoed throughout the room.

"Oh I think I've found it", Ron grabbed the jersey from the desk then hoped back on the bed.

"Did you guys see the way Dean was looking at Ginny today", Hermione said.

"What-", Ron just looked taken aback.

"Ya I saw that too", I muttered back Ron looked needless to say shocked.

"When was this happening", Ron looked like he was planning for murder.

"Well let's see when you were tongue tied with Lavender Brown", I let out a laugh as Hermione spoke her accurate words.

"What-what-what-I was not", Ron's face had gone the usual shade of Weasley red.

"Why dear brother", George popped in.

"Of ours, it almost", Then there was Fred.

"As-if you are trying".

"To deny the truth."

Fred and George the proud owners of Weasley Wizard Wheezes other known as WWW were well managed by the two trouble makers. Straight after finishing Hogwarts they had unanimously been given a great donation of 1 thousand galleons to open the store in Diagon Alley which as almost anyone assumed it was from Sirius and Dad. Molly Weasley had even cornered them to ask why they had done it, but to this day they deny it. Now the store was blossoming and almost every magical child adored the items of WWW.

"It would be quiet", George said again.

"If our dear Mother would suddenly", then Fred

"find out about you snogging Lav-Lav", George piped in the end.

"You wouldn't", Ron looked at the twins with such fear.

"Yes we would", both of the twins spoke simultaneously. The twins left with a pop and pretty much most likely went downstairs.

The night then carried on without another argument, but I was sure that Molly had found out about Ron and Lavender because when the Weasleys and Hermione left I could hear Mrs. Weasley yelling about manners and what not, but in reality, I think she just wanted Ron and Hermione to get together.

I headed downstairs to see Remus, Grandpa, Grandma, Mum, Dad, and Sirius all sitting around the living room. "Hey", I waved to the living room then sat down on the couch near the fireplace.

"Harry dear did you enjoy your party", my Grandmother's voice echoed through the light-painted room.

"Ya Grandma it was wonderful",now I know I may sound insensitive at times, but there is nothing I would ever do to hurt my family's feelings. I mean my family is my everything I don't know what I would do without them.

"That's lovely dear, me and Fleamont were just heading up to bed", she pulled me into a tight hug as she and my grandfather headed upstairs.

"Awwwwww Harry one more year till your seventeen then you can perform magic outside school", My godfather Sirius ruffled my hair.

"Dear Merlin doesn't remind me it's as if yesterday we were burping and changing his diapers", I felt the blush come to my face.

"Mummmm", she grinned at me and pecked a kiss on my cheek.

"Ya and now he's snogging girls in dark cor-", Sirius muttered.

"Sirius"! My blush came back, as my mother's temper was about to inflict the poor thirty year old man.

"Just like his father", Then Sirius winked at James and they both started laughing.

"Now this, this is the one thing I would not like to be compared with", I said and that seemed to make Remus, James, and my Dad burst out laughing though my mother tried to suppress a laugh I knew she couldn't.

"I bet the only girl in Hogwarts willing to snog your son would be moaning myrtle", Sirius tried to speak through his many giggles.

"Sadly I know that is not true", Remus has piped in, "As a professor, you seem to find things out very quickly", Remus kind looked sad after this was said.

"What- how do you know these things, it's not like we talk about this in the staff room"! Mum said. My face burned as a blush crept to my face once again.

"Well not when you around, he is your son", Remus grinned back at Lily and she huffed while everyone laughed at the embarrassed expression of the youngest Potter. "And sadly, I've overheard quite a few of the girls gossiping about Harry", even Remus kinda blushed at that last comment.

"Not my fault I'm hot", Harry mumbled. At this Sirius burst out laughing Lily looked disappointed and entertained.

"Well you are my son", James looked proud of his son as the room laughed at there expenses.

"I can't believe I married you", Lily started laughing.

"You could have ran away with me to Jamaica", Sirius said with a sly grin.

"Hey that's my wife", James said back.

"For now", I could hear Sirius mutter under his breath. My breath was caught by laughing so much, as everyone else's in the room. After the interesting conversation downstairs I headed upstairs to my bedroom. I would miss my family and my home, but I in reality I truly missed Hogwarts a great amount. My second home and where I made the friends that would last a lifetime, but then I remembered a quick thought why don't I send a letter quickly. I quickly wrote the letter and stuffed it in an envelope reading it over again:

 _Dear Ginevra(Ginny),_

 _Just wanted to owl you before I went to bed, sorry its late. Always Tomorrow we begin plan GET GINEVRA A BOYFRIEND, so I was thinking why don't we meet tomorrow by the creek just come at like two. Also make sure you leave Ron and Hermione alone hopefully those two will snog and be done with this whole I hate you I love you scenario. If you ask me it's so overused like merlin's beard can't two people just be friends and be done with it. No unrequited love stupidness. Honestly, just snog! Ok, so tomorrow we'll do your lessons on how to make Dean Thomas love you and then live happily ever after. We can grab lunch if you want in Diagon Alley too meet up with Dean maybe-Wink-Wink._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Sexiest man alive(Harry Potter)_

I tied the letter to Hedwig the lovely snow owl my parents had surprised me with for my eleventh birthday. She flew off into the moonlight, I waited for a reply laying on my bed. Looking at the desk that clearly needed to be cleaned, as mum had constantly reminded me. My eyes drooped, I shook my head to try to keep myself awake. Then a knocking at my window brought my attention to the snowy owl holding the reply to my letter. I opened the letter filled with Ginny Weasley's letter. My eyes scanned over the words wrote to me.

 _Dear most egotistical prat I know,_

 _That sounds great! But I do think I'm not quite ready to grab dinner with Dean especially with you there. And yes you are quite right Ron and Hermione need to stop with the stupid I hate you I love you act it's so annoying. I'll meet you at the creek at two, and lunch at Diagon Alley sounds perfect- but no Dean._

 _Sincerely,_

 _The best Weasley_

I put the letter on my desk and fell into my bed into a deep sleep looking forward to tomorrow's plans with the youngest Weasley.

 **H+G**

 **How was that? Hope it was nice. Today I got out from Winter break, so hopefully I'll have time to write more now. I wrote half of this chapter then I had a bunch of tests and fun stuff like that. It takes a lot of work to have straight A's. Stay in school kids God knows I need to :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys back at it again with the white vans. I truly don't think you know hard this has been for me not to put vines in this story. Anyways hopefully I can write this all in one sitting. Probably not :)**

 **H+G**

Ginny Weasley

Last night had been not that exciting once the only the Potters and Weasleys remained. Hermione, Ron, and Potter went upstairs to talk about who knows what, I left out like normal hung out in the kitchen. Fred and George my entertainment disappeared for ten minutes to most likely go torture the the three gifts. Later Mum called the Weasleys and Hermione down, as we were heading back to the Burrow. After that the only remotely exciting event that took place was when Mum chewed out Ron for snogging Lavender all day, but I had a feeling she just wanted to knock some sense into him so that he would snog Hermione instead. I hugged Lily and Euphemia, flipped off Serious(Thank got Mum didn't see), fist bumped James and Remus and headed on my way home with the rest of my family.

"Ginny dear will you set up a cot for Hermione", I just nodded my head as mum motioned for me to grab the cot out of the cupboard under the stairs. Sometimes I just wish that I could be seventeen and do magic like the twins, everything would be so much easier then. Eventually after I put the Cot together for dear Hermione, I headed to my room, though Hermione was talking to Ron in his room.

An annoying tapping suddenly came from the window. There was Hedwig, Potter's owl who had a flair for the dramatics tapping at my window. I grasped the window open and Hedwig released Harry's letter. I scanned over the information that the git wrote to me. I grinned a little when he mentioned having lunch with Dean, but honestly that would be absurd because it's too soon right. I scribbled down a quick letter and gave it back to Hedwig, who nipped at my fingers and would not leave till I gave her a treat. Hedwig flew off into the wind as the door to my small bedroom slammed shut.

"Honestly your brother is such a prat", Hermione sat down on the cot next to my bed, "And Ginny why on Earth do you have the window open, it might be summer, but it's not that warm", after she was done ridiculing Ginny, Hermione simply turned on the light next to the cot and bagan reading _Hogwarts A History._ After that fun conversation I didn't think it would be best if I said anything back. I just hoped in my bed and went to sleep.

 **H+G**

The next morning was filled with the smell of pancakes and Ron and Hermione going at it yelling at each other. Once it was quarter to one I decided to start walking to the creek where I would meet Potter. "Hey Mum, I'm going to the creek", I yelled to my mother.

"Oh, ok Ginny will you be back for lunch", my mother called back to me from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, I think I may meet some friends at Diagon Alley for lunch", I mean it wasn't a complete lie. Potter is a free-HELL NO he's a git.

"Ok dear here take these to galleons", mum handed me the change, "Oh and dear check up on the twins at the shop if you can", I smiled back to my mum as I walked out of the house past the broom shed and gate.

The trees were covered in bright green leaves, birds chirping, and the sound of a stream nearby. So many memories were spent in this very forest where all the magical children in the neighborhood would spend there youth exploring. The very spot she stood on the side of the creek, with a small ledge that you were able to jump into the creak was where she had her first kiss nonetheless with Potter, though I would never admit it. At the age of 8 sitting on the tree branch that sat above the stream she could almost remember the summer breeze that day:

FLASHBACK: _The day was august 11th of 1989 my 8th birthday, the sky was clear no cloud in sight. Harry and I sat on a tree branch, he smiled at me as we looked at the forest in front of us. Charlie, Ron, Fred, and George were playing a game of quidditch, but of course I was not allowed to play because i'm a fragile girl. Yet Harry had decided to not play, he insisted it was because the teams would be uneven if he played, but I knew he wanted didn't want me to feel left out._

 _"You don't have to hang out with me if you want, you can always play quidditch with the boys won't mind if the teams are uneven", I looked up at Harry._

 _He smiled back at me, "Nah, I rather hang out with you, your more fun anyways. You don't make fun of my new glasses", Harry said back to me. Just a week ago he had gotten his black-rimmed round glasses or as James called them Harry's initiation to being a Potter._

 _"I like your glasses", I grabbed the glasses off his head and put them on._

 _"Gin I need my glasses to see you know", He reached out, but I ducked out of his way, though this was hard as I couldn't see much._

 _"I think I'm gonna keep them, I like them", I ducked once more as Harry attempted to get his glasses back._

 _"Honestly, Gin I'm gonna fall off this branch if you don't give me the glasses", I let out a laugh as he attempted again to grab the glasses, but this time he began to fall backward off the tree branch._

 _"Merlin Harry Don't jinx yourself like the muggles say", I grabbed him and held him sturdy so he wouldn't fall off._

 _"Ginny can I please have my glasses back", now that he was safely back on the branch he went straight back to trying to grab his glasses._

 _"Not gonna give them back", I said back._

 _"Come on, Gin I almost fell back what do I need to do to get my glasses back", Harry said back to me._

 _"Hmmm lets see let me ride your_ _clean sweep 270", I grinned back to him as I said this knowing how much he treasured his broom. The clean sweep 270 was given to Harry on his 7th birthday and it was the broom Harry taught me to fly on just a year ago._

 _"Ugh, come on Gin I don't let anyone ride that broom not even Ron", He said back._

 _"You let me ride the broom last year", I replied back._

 _"Ya but that was different I was teaching you how to fly last year", I let out a huff after this._

 _"Guess all just keep these glasses now", I grinned back, after Harry began sulking because he was completely blind without his new glasses, "Fine I'll give them back, but I expect that I should be allowed to ride your clean sweep 270 eventually", I handed his glasses back more out of just feeling bad for the blind bat._

 _"Thanks, Ginny", He smiled back._

 _Off in the distance we heard a scream that could only belong to one Ronald Weasley. "GEROFF FRED GEORGE, CHARLIE WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING… MY BROOMSTICK IT'S A PLUNGER FRED GEORGE WHICH ONE OF YOU DID THIS", both Harry and I broke into uncontrollable laughter at Ron's screams._

 _But, suddenly that was cut short when Harry tilted his head up and pecked me on the lips. Just that, just a fast quick peck. Though he pulled away shortly after blushing a deep red that could rival a Weasley. "Um, why did you do that", I muffled back to him my cheeks must have been nice and roses too._

" _Ugh, I don't know", He wasn't even looking at me now. After one awkward minute of silence I thought of a great genius idea._

" _Why don't we go see Ron's new plunger broom", I said to him and his head perked up more._

" _Sounds great, maybe they'll let you ride the plunger broom", I smacked him lightly on the head as we raced back towards the Burrow, though we tried to forget the memories of our first kiss they were still a reminder of the innocence of our youth. END FLASHBACK:_

Now about seven years later from that faithful August day of 1989 much had changed. Two years later Harry and Ron went to Hogwarts and then the world seemed to shift there seemed to be a strain on the friendship of Harry and Ginny. Though it wouldn't get worse till Harry started snogging girls in bedroom cupboards. Personally, the worst was when she by accident opened a broom cupboard of Harry snogging one of her dormates back in 3rd year. That single-handedly ruined their friendships. Then Harry started to call me _Love, Gin-Gin,_ and many other embarrassing names which earned him the nickname git.

I kept walking through the forests spots of old memories and new mostly all with Luna Lovegood the other magical child occupant of Ottery St. Catchpole. The trees and branches started to thicken as she neared her destination. She then saw the opening out of the path filled with a stump and a view over the creak.

"Hey Ginevra", I turned around to see the prat himself standing against a tree.

"Potter", I said back.

"Well aren't we going to have to be civil if our plans going to work out", I rolled my eyes.

"Sure thing after hell freezes over".

"Now that's not the spirit I was going for but you do you", I slapped my hand against my head. Why in Merlins left ear did I decide to do this again? Oh right because I'm an idiot.

"Why did you even agree to do this, it's not like you have anything to gain", He smirked slightly.

"Well you see _Love_ I have everything to gain, I mean I get to spend time with the hottest Weasley. Well second hottest have you seen Bill", I pushed him slightly, though I was annoyed he called me _Love_ , he did always joke about Bill being Hot, so much indeed that throughout third year Percy believed that Harry was Gay until he saw Harry snog some random 4th year Hufflepuff.

"Oh Merlin, what are we even going to do", Harry stood up and suddenly pulled out a notebook stuffed to the brim with words and pictures.

"Well since, as of the moment I believe that we are at chapter one: Get Ginny Weasley some sick clothes", I looked skeptical at the notebook.

"Why do you have a notebook filled about ways to make someone go from zero to a hundred in one year", I looked at Potter but he just shook his head.

"We all have hobbies and things that we're good at I tend to be good at everything especially scrapbooking but I blame Mum for that", I shook my head at the nonsense coming out of this kid's mouth. Trust me if you had a conversation with him, you would barely believe that he is second in his year right after Hermione of course.

"I thought you were gonna ask Lavender for advice on clothes", Harry grimaced slightly at the name Lavender.

"Though I would gladly ask her for help I just can't the image of her chewing Ron's face off yesterday out of my head", I smirked slightly, "I think it's best if I just go clothes shopping with you", Potter said.

"Oh, so you have a good fashion sense", He grinned back at me.

"Of course I do, I'm perfect, that's also why I thought we should go to Diagon Alley they just opened a new shop there", I nodded slightly but I could still see a flaw in his plan.

"Ugh, how are we getting to Diagon Alley, don't forget we're in Ottery St. Catchpole and that's a ways away from London", He simply looked at me.

"The floor, duh", he motioned for me to follow him, "Let's go through the fireplace at my house.

The two of us headed towards Potter Manor, as there was a shortcut that cut went through a lose part of the fence which we had found when we were six and seven. Soon enough we were upon the great Potter manor which was seated on a hill that looked like a castle from far away, though Lily and James had made the manor nice and cozy to live in.

"Oh Ginny, Harry told me you two were going to Diagon Alley to day to look at the new firebolt", I looked at Ginny confused as Lily's words sunk in. Of course he couldn't tell her she'd probably tell my mum and their shenanigans would be stopped.

"Oh yes, of course Mum were just gonna use the floor to get there", Harry said back to Lily. Harry talking to Lily is completely different to him talking with anyone else. He just harbored so much love for both of his parents you could almost forget what a git he was.

Then someone who was even more than a git then Potter is walked in, the one person who neither of the young teens had hoped to see at all...Sirius Black. "My,my Harry and Ginny off to a date I see, now I don't recommend the ice cream shop for snogging but I do recommend this little spot you see it's right behind-", Lily cut Sirius's rant off, as both of the children's faces were bright red.

"Sirius they're not going on a date there just going to look at brooms", Lily said back to Sirius who almost looked disappointed that the two teens were not going on a date.

"And I would never Snog him", I said back plainly. Harry jokingly looked hurt, but of course came up with a quick response.

"Are you sure I do remember that one time when we were nine", Potter tried to continue his sentence but of course I hit him very hard in the back, so he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Well we'll be going now", I dragged Harry to the Living room so we could use the floor.

"Have fun kids, don't shag in any dark places, also Harry I would like to hear more of that story when you get back", I pushed Potter almost into the fire place, as Serious yelled back to us.

"DIAGON ALLEY", I shouted into the fireplace, as soon as I spoke those words I felt a rush of heat and then I saw a change of scenery from the Potter manor living room.

"Well let's head off now, I hear there's this new store near Ollivanders which is a mix between muggle fashion and wizard fashion", Potter ran his hand through his hair as we headed down the street to the new shop.

"Since when do you know all about fashion", I looked up at the idiot.

"Well when Ron and Hermione go at it I generally join Padma and Parvati on shopping trips", I was shocked I never knew this information, truly I guessed I just assumed Harry was probably shagging some random girl in London when he went off, "Sometimes we go to the nail salon, one time they even forced me to go the hair salon, though they couldn't get my hair to go flat", I laughed at his stupid remark.

"Well maybe if you didn't mess it up, as much as you do then it would look normal", He jokingly looked hurt and put a hand to his heart.

"Maybe it's magic", he said as we rounded the corner. I rolled my eyes as the stupid joke.

"There the store is we can go look in if you want", we headed in the store and took us about another three hours when we finally came out.

 **H+G**

When the two of us eventually exited the muggle store it was getting dark and the sun was about to set. In all we had bought me like 12 chokers(never can go wrong with a choker) 6 pairs of jeans and 3 pairs of shorts. I attempted to get a sweatshirt, but Potter said once Dean was my boyfriend I would have sweatshirts. Then he redirected me to crop tops and tank tops with cardigans. After that we headed towards the shoe section where he said that white sneakers were completely in. Finally after the shopping Potter agreed to let us get dinner.

"Honestly I don't understand why you wouldn't let me buy the shoes with the holes in them",The shoes I wanted to get were fuzzy on the inside and had holes on the outside. I just couldn't remember what they were called.

"They're called Croc's and there an abomination", he looked at me as if he was judging me liking the shoes.

"But they looked cozy",I muttered back. I could see the sides of Potters face slightly twitch like he was gonna laugh.

"Where do you wanna eat", he completely ignored the last thing I said as I looked out at the rest of Diagon Alley.

"Why don't we go to the Hopping Pot mum used to always take us there when we were kids", Potter nodded and we made our way to the restaurant.

"Yes I clearly remember, by the way, are Fred and George still banned from there", I laughed at the memory of the time Fred and George blew up half of the restaurant.

"Oh, that reminds me Mum said that we should visit Fred and George".

"Why don't we go after we get dinner".

After we got a table outside so we could be on the patio we ordered drinks and talked, well mostly argued. "In no way are the Holyhead Harpies going to win against Cork", I said back. We had been at this argument for the last hour and it seems it wouldn't be ending anytime soon.

Then a familiar face, but not a friendly one came into view, "Potter didn't know you fancy yourself a blood traitor girlfriend", Draco Malfoy the git himself said.

"Shove off Malfoy I'm a blood traitor too if you don't remember correctly", Potter sneered a Draco. This comment seemed to upset the pale-blond haired git even more.

"Ya Malfoy why don't you go back to the slimy hole you came from and have another orgy with all the other good-for-nothing Slytherins", I replied back cheeky. Potter looked shocked at my words and as did Draco, but he simply walked away without saying another word.

"Weasley that was brilliant", I laughed at his expression, "I have to take you to Diagon Alley again your a savior", I grinned back.

 **H+G**

After the whole Malfoy fiasco we headed towards Weasley Wizard Wheezes which even at seven at night was still buzzing with many shoppers. Both of us headed into the shop scanning through the crowd looking for Fred or George,but we couldn't find them we saw Lee at the cash register looking very frantic at all the customers in line. "Hey Lee where's Fred and George", Lee just pointed to the back room and continued to look frantic as he quickly took the angry customers money.

I knocked three times on the back door that said twins only. "Fred… George it's your favorite little sister", The door popped open and my identical twin brothers stood there.

"My-my George what do we have on our hands today", Fred said.

"Well it almost seems as though Ickle-Harry-kins and Gin-Gin were on a date", George said back.

"No"! Both Harry and I said at once. After that Fred and George burst into laughter

"Anyways what brings our dear sister", Fred started.

"To our humble home", George said.

"Well Mum just wanted me to check up on you two", I said back

"Welp we've been checked up on", Fred said.

"And we have quite a lot of work to attend to", George finished. Suddenly you could hear a bang from the back of the shot.

"It worked"! Fred screamed.

"Sorry to ruin the party, but we need to go", George then slammed the door on there faces.

"Well that was interesting", Potter said, as we both laughed.

"I think it's time to go", I said.

"I think you are correct", he said. We both made our way back down the street and to the Leaky Cauldron and flood back to Potter Manor.

 **H+G**

After we got back to Potter Manor I greeted James and Remus, ignored Serius, and said goodbye to Lily then headed back to my house.

"Mum I'm home", I shouted as I went upstairs.

"Ginny you left me with Ron all day"! Hermione yelled just as I walked into my bedroom, "and Harry was nowhere to be found", I grinned at that last statement. "You were with him weren't you"! She looked at me up and down like a rabid dog looking for answers.

"We just went a small little shopping trip", I said back then laid on my bed. Turned the lights out and left a bewildered and confused Hermione laying on a cot.

 **H+G**

 **AHHHHH I finished your welcome I wrote this the same day I finished the second chapter so your welcome you get two chapters in one day, sadly we don't know when you'll get the next one. Hopefully soon :)** **Also did you guys enjoy the flashback becuase I loved writting it, I could always write more.**


	4. Chapter 4

**It's wednesday my Dudes, actually it's saturday but i consider everyday valuable for a vine reference. Anyways so for 2018 i've decided disappointed but not surprised has been a heavy mood ;)**

 **H+G**

 _Harry Potter_

As, as sixteen year old boy I can pride myself in the fact that i've got great sense of fashion, well when you spend numbers of hours hanging out with Padma and Pavarti you truly pick up on quite a few things. How many days had passed since Weaslette and I's shopping trip. Nothing exciting had really happened besides a few hundred Ron and Hermione fights, completely normal. Sirius was more annoying than ever trying to get the story of Gin-Gin and I's first kiss. As of the moment, it was two days before Weasley's birthday, so of course Pavarti insisted that we go to Diagon Alley to get her gifts. Though I think she was in desperate need of a shopping trip because Lavender had been to busy snogging Ron to go shopping.

"Harry I just think that these earrings would look great on Ginny", Padma said. She was holding pair of gold hoop earrings.

"I think Ginny's more of a short earrings kind of person", Pavarti said as she held up a pair of silver stud earrings.

"I'm gonna have to go with Pavarti on this one sorry Padma", I took the silver stubs.

"Oh its find Harry I think i'll just buy them for myself then", Padma laughed.

The day continued to carry on even after the shopping trip ended, Padma ended up buying the golden hoops, whereas I bought the silver studs, and Pavarti purchased a silver choker that she later found. Padma and Pavarti headed home, as did I.

 **H+G**

Soon enough I entered through the fireplace in my house to a comical scene full of my parents and Sirius with multiple whipped cream cans. After spending sixteen years with as loving parents as I do, I truly don't know what I would do without them.

"Oh Harry dear your home", My mom walked over to me and gave me a large hug. I tried to squeeze out of it, but my attempt was a failure so I just fell into it.

"Hey Mom", I smiled at her, after the hug I grabbed chip on the counter.

"Were you with Gin-Gin", My dad looked at me with surprisingly hopefulness.

"Nah, just Padma and Pavarti", I said.

"Damn Harry two at once what a dog", Sirius grinned sloppily and my dad cracked a smile.

"First of all ur the big black dog and second it's Pavarti and Padma so ew i've known them since I was eight.

"You've known Weaslette since you emerged from the womb and that doesn't stop you from drooling whenever she walks by", my face burned red in an almost Weasley Fashion, after Sirius's words.

"On that note i'm gonna head upstairs", I walked up the winding staircase to my room. I pushed open the door.

"Hey, Harry", I jumped in shock and turned my head to see Hermione.

"Um what are you doing here", I mean I wasn't mad she was here just confused.

"Well Obviously I'm not gonna go to stay at the Weasley's because of a certain ginger", she said.

"Who Percy?"I said with a grin.

"Merlin I may just go stay at Luna's", Hermione shook her head now with a slight grin.

"Awe Mione am I really that bad".

"So your mom let me in and insisted I stay for the rest of the summer, so who's excited", I smiled at her.

"What's up with you, you don't seem like yourself", I said.

"Well when you need to find ways to distract yourself you find some interesting ways", I gave her a confused look.

"Please tell me your not drunk", I let out a hefty breath.

"I'm not drunk", She stumbled over her few spoken words.

"Merlin Mione never would I fancy you for a drinker", I said

"Well maybe desperate times calls for desperate measures", she said. Honestly this is not at all like Hermione getting all hung up on a boy.

"Where did you even get the Boo's".

"Well it all started when I was driving to your house when I met a few girls who are from Heathgate", Hermione said.

"Hermione you're from Heathgate", Merlin pants how drunk is she.

"Oh yeah I am, well anyways they said I should come to a party with them".

"But you never go to parties", I gave her a skeptical look.

"Well ever since Ronald is so much more interested in sticking his tongue down Lavender's throat and your still pining after Ginny", My cheeks burned red, but before I could get another word in Mione cut me off. "I decided I would have some fun of my own without you boys", She gave me a pointed look.

"So you went to a highschool party, got drunk, but how did you get here?" Please tell me she didn't drive that would be bloody awful.

"Some girl at the party named Head-hit-Heath-Heather gave me a ride here", I rolled my eyes at her attempt to say such an easy name.

"Ok, ok i'm just gonna go get Sirius's help he can ask my mom for a sober potion", Hermione's face grew red and she let out a strangled cry.

"No, No!" I gave her a weird look. "I just, I just don't want anyone to see me like this", she said.

"And how am I supposed to keep this a secret".

"Um ugh tell them i'm feel siiiickkkk", she grabbed my shoulder in an effort to pull herself together.

"Ok, but remember now that when I get into a mess you're gonna have to help me now", I said with a grin.

"Sure, whatever".

"I'm still so telling Sirius", I said.

"Honetsly he'll find out no matter what to be honest", she said.

 **H+G**

Dinner soon came and everyone in the house sat down except a drunken Hermione one of the guest rooms. A nice candlelit dinner was set up on the table which was full of pot roast and potatoes.

"Dear is Hermione going to join us", my mother said.

"Oh no she's not feeling to well", I said as I gulped down some of the potatoes. Hopefully my mom won't find out about Hermione, for one I have no clue what she would say. My father and Sirius would find it Hilarious that little Hermione Granger is drunk upstairs.

"Oh i'll check up on her before bed then", The dinner preceded then with many jokes, many of which i've heard numerous times most of those came from Sirius.

"I have a date this friday", Sirius said as he took a drink of wine.

"Doesn't he say this every dinner", My mother said.

"That you are correct", my dad said.

"You guys make me sound like a whore", Sirius replied back.

"I have some bad news for you Sirius", I said.

"James I think we should throw your whole kid away", I pretended to look hurt as my Mom, Dad, and Sirius laughed.

"I'm right here you know", I said.

"Be quiet prongslet", Sirius said.

"Still here", I said once again.

"Harry dear why don't you go check up on Mione see how she's doing", my Mom said.

"Ooo can I come on the adventure too", Sirius said.

"You don't have too", I let out. Honestly Hermione was right he would find out eventually, so why not let him find out now. Both Sirius and I headed up the stairs to the bedroom. I stopped Sirius outside her room, why not tell him outside the bedroom, so he doesn't make a big deal out of it.

"Ok Sirius, what your gonna see in that room is something you've never expected to see or can tell anyone", I said.

"What are you talking about I thought you said Hermione didn't feel too well", He said.

"Well there's a little more to it then that", I said back.

"So…",He said.

"She went to a party and needless to say she's kinda drunk", Sirius let out a bark of laughter after I finished talking.

"Thats-thats priceless merlin", He said. I opened the door to see Hermione laying on the floor just kinda looking up at the ceiling.

"Your back, I was so bored", She said, then she noticed the shaggy man right next to me. "Really he's here", she gave me an exasperated look.

"He was going to find out anyway", I said.

"Oh yeah, didn't I say that", Hermione said. At this point Sirius was rolling on the ground with laughter.

"Now Hermione how much exactly did you have to drink", Sirius said finally managing to calm himself down.

"Like um...uh...like two beers and one shot", She said, though it did look like even drunk Hermione had a perfect memory of anything that happened.

"I'm so proud", Sirius wiped away a fake tear. "Now you need to step up your game", Sirius gave me a pointed look.

"I'll take that as an excuse for next time", I said back.

"So what's the plan", Hermione spoke up.

"Well i'll attempt to sneak past Lily to get a sober potion, but you'll still need to take a hangover potion in the morning", Sirius said. After Sirius went downstairs to sneak a sober potion past mom and she had obviously stopped him and questioned him. Sirius claimed that he was planning to get drunk tomorrow and he was planning ahead. My mom definitely didn't buy it, but shockingly enough did not push him.

Then Hermione quickly took the potion. "This tastes like elf piss", she said.

"Have you ever had elf piss before", I said.

"No and I really don't plan on it", she said.

"I have it's not as bad as you would think", Sirius said. Soon enough a pillow was aimed at his head after a new sober witch threw it at him. He ran out of the room and didn't return.

"God Harry i'm sorry, I was an idiot tonight", She said.

"I know just don't do anything too crazy until monday the 26th", I said with a grin.

"What's monday the 26th", she asked.

"You'll see", I said back. Then as I left a bewildered Hermione in her room I headed to mine and went to bed.

 **H+G**

Light shines through my window and I looked out the window across the yard to see a certain redhead burning down the long winded driveway. I immediately jumped out of bed and pulled a shirt over my head sprinting out of the room. As soon as I opened my door I ran into a bushy haired witch.

"Merlin Harry slow down", She said as she touched her head in pain

"Oh yeah, i'm sorry so how's the head", I said.

"Well Sirius left the hangover potion on the nightstand, but I took it like a minute ago so it hasn't kicked in yet", She said.

"Oh well I hope you feel better", I said as I then slower went down the stairs.

"Merlin's beard what has hm so excited this morning", Hermione said.

I headed down the staircase pushing open the door into the kitchen to see an empty room. "Hey mom where are you", I shouted throughout the kitchen. Then I noticed the clock above the stove it read 9:38 a.m. Good so it's not too early.

"Oh Harry i'm out here", I heard my moms voice from the patio. I quickly walked outside to see Weasley and my mom sitting down drinking tea.

"Oh Gin-Gin if I knew you were here I wouldn't hurt your princess ears with my yelling", I said to the red head. My mother looked down, as if rolling her eyes and Weasley looked about ready to fight.

"Well _Potter_ I was trying to enjoy having tea with Lily this morning until you rudely barged in", She said back.

"Can't barge in if its my house", I said back.

My mom got up, "I'm gonna go grab some more tea, Harry would you like some were having your favorite Green", my mom said.

After my mom was out of earshot, "What do you want Potter", Weasley said.

"Can't I just spend some time with my favorite Weasley", I said.

"Well Ron's meeting with Lavender today to probably snog himself senseless", She said with a small grin.

"What if I want to spend time with the second prettiest Weasley", I said.

"Ouch, that hurt, but really what do you want Potter", She said.

"Can't I just hang out with my best friend for fun", I said.

"You're an imbecile", she said smacking my shoulder.

Hermione then walked out on the porch took one look and grinned, "Well now I know what Harry was so excited about this morning", She said.

"I have no clue what your talking about", I said and noticed Gin-Gin's cheeks were burned bright red in typical Weasley fashion. "I have to help this one with the whole Dean issue", I replied back.

"Ginny you could have just asked me you know", Hermione said.

"Hermione you're in a state right now that is not one with a clear mind", Weasley said back.

"Harry did you tell her!" Hermione screeched.

"No!" I said right back.

"Tell me what!" Ginny practically barged into the conversation.

"Nothing", me and Hermione said at the same time.

"Hmf whatever", Ginny said as she sat in a ball on her chair.

My mom then walked out to the patio, "Oh Hermione dear how are you you feeling", my mom said.

"Oh much better Mrs. Potter", Hermione said.

"Oh dear how many times must I tell you call me Lily", My mom said.

"Ok thank you".

"Hey Harry do you wanna grab brunch together today, Hermione too", Weasley said.

"Oh I was thinking of brushing up on my sixth year textbooks today, sorry I can't join you too", She gave us a wink and both our faces burned red.

"Of course Weasley I would love to be in your company", I grinned at her and she rolled her eyes.

 **So your welcome I finally uploaded the fourth chapter after two months. Sorry mah dudes we had midterms and kinda got sidetracked, but hopefully i'll gain the motivation to keep doing this story. Though I actually like to write it ;)**


End file.
